A Normal Fight
by TidalWinds
Summary: Shizuo and Izaya are having a fight on the street. AGAIN. But when the tables turn, and things suddenly get out of hand, what will happen? Rated M for later chapters and violence and death. Shizuo Izaya.
1. Guns

A/N:First DRR story. EVER. REad the summary to get the basic idea. Yaoi possible in later chapters.

* * *

It was one of their typical fights. Shizuo swinging a sign, Izaya weilding his knife.

As always, Izaya barely having a scratch, and Shizuo's clothes were cut up with a few wounds here and there.

Shizuo suddenly flung the sign at him and wretched up a nearby small vending machine, slaming it into the informant.

Izaya had managed to dodge the sign and was begginging to make a remark when he was hit. He was thrown into the nearest wall, letting out a startled and pained gasp as he hit. He fell on the ground and coughed, the impact had knocked the wind out of him and broken a rib or two.

Shizuo walked over, hoisting him up to his feet by his collar and smirking darkly at the pained face of his enemy. He jerked him back and slammed him against the wall face first.

When izaya hit the ground his groaned in pain and held his face, blood gushing from his shattered nose.

Shizuo hauled him up again and punched his stomach, drawing out a crty of pain and knocking him back against the wall again. He grabbed his neck and gave him a headbutt so powerfull it even made his head spin.

Izaya faded in and out of consiousness for a moment then slowly opened his eyes, only to have the blood from his bashed up forhead to seep into his eyes and sting them.

Shizuo yanked him closer, smirking. "Looks like i win..."

Izaya choked a bit and clawed at his wrist, trying to pull him off, only to have his hand crushed in shizuo's. He was barely able to choke out a scream. He looked through the tinted glasses, at shizuo's hate filled eyes.

Shizuo slammed him back, Izaya's head making a very audible click.

He whimpered a bit, summonging up some strength and pushing forwards until their noses touched. "sh-i...zu...ch-...ch-chan..." he choked and pressed his blood-laced lips to his.

Before he could react thye the action, there was a loud bang, and izaya's head jarred hard enough to free his neck from Shizuo's grip. His body fell to the ground, twisted awkwardly and unnaturally.

Shizuo stood stunned for a moment, gazing down at izaya then turning to where the sound came from.

A group of men, each wearing a different peice of yellow apparel, were standing huddled together with their guns pointed at him. Withing a second of him noticing them, they emptied their rounds at him.

A few missed.

Five into his torso.

Two in his stomach.

Four in his arms and legs.

And one, in the side of his head.

He fell back on Izaya, drasping over his side. He slowly looked over at Izaya.

His eyes were open, but not looking at anything. Just staring. There was blood running down his face, causing his hair to stick to his cheek. The blood pooled slowly beneith his head, streaming slowly from the gaping hole in the side of the informant's head, shards of white skull stained the brunette's hair.

"i...zaya...?" He was so dazed he couldn't comprehend what he was seeing, or what had just happened. It'd happened way too fast for him. He sat up off the informant, turning and rolling him into his lap.

Izaya dangled limply over the blonde's legs, the wounded side of his head facing down and the contents of blood, skull, and other substances in the hole began to gush out onto the ground and the blonde's pants.

"Izaya...?" He nudged him slightly and he didn't move. He carefully slid his arms under the lifeless man and stood weakly, staggering slowly to the nearest hospital, carrying the informant like a bride.

* * *

Hospital staff rushed to him when he sauntered in carrying the man. They quickly relieved him of izaya and got the two of them into beds, rushing them off respectivly.

Shizuo slipped in and out of consiousness on the way into the ER, and everything faded to darkness and silence as a woman spoke to him, fading out.

"It's okay sir just hang on!"

The pinch of someone removing his IV stirred him back into the ability to hear.

He heard someone walking to his right, the small sound of metal making a cling on a metal tray, the shifting of the other supplies used on him while he was in ER.

He opened his eyes and regained the ability to see.

He squinted in the light as the other colors of the room slowly flooded back into his eyes.

He next regained movement.

He turned his head slowly and looked at the nurse. "What happened...?" He asked hoarsly.

She looked surprised then suddenly rushed out. He stared stupidly at the place where she was standing.

It was too fast for him to understand.

The nurse returned quickly with the doctor.

"Heiwajima-kun you're looking better. I suppose twelve hours of sleep will that though." His voice was fluid and smooth.

Shizuo looked over and blinked, staring at the man for a moment. It'd been such a long time since he'd been in the hospital, that he didn't recognize his childhood doctor. "Hey...what happened...?"

The doctor shook his head. "You got shot. A-lot. I'm surprised you're alive. But then again, I've said that before..." He shook his head again. "You're actually okay to go home. Shocking, isn't it?"

Shizuo stiffly sat up, scratching at his head. "These beds still suck y'know..." he grummbled. He dug in his pockets and was releived to find everything still there. Especially his cigarettes. He smiled slightly and got to his feet, stretching and slipping on his sunglasses. "So...that's it?"

The man nodded. "That's it."

Shizuo sighed contently. "Great, then I'll be going home then." He made his way to the door.

"Oh, wait. About your friend..."

Shizuo was in the doorway, an unlit cigarette in his mouth as he turned to look back at him.

"Hm? Izaya? What about him?"

"I'm afraid he's dead..."

* * *

A/N: Okay so this wasn't too short...I'm pretty bad with writing a good chunk of a story and the chaper always being too short. I'm not so sure about what to put in chapter two yet so the next chapter may take a bit of time. I'm pretty sure I kept the two of them in character...Oh well we'll see.  
Sorry about the cliffhanger! Rate and Review pleases!3 ~Tidal


	2. Dead?

A/N: Okay so this is chapter 2. It's a bit longer than 1.

I tried my best to describe what i was letting flow out of my mind through the pencil.

I've NEVER seen anything like what i've typed. This is all what i've imagined in my mind.

* * *

Shizuo stared at him as the unlit cancer-stick slipped from his lips.

"What?"

The doctor nodded.

"He was shot in the head, but...even though the shot did alot of damage, he could have slimly lived. It seems he died from the gunshot, and previous complications."

Shizuo blinked. "Previous complications?"

The man flipped through the papers on his clipboard until he came upon izaya's.

"Yes. It seems he had head trauma and a concussion. His nose was shattered and would have needed to be cosmeticly replaced, and his left hand was crushed." He settled the papers and looked back at Shizuo.

"Did he get hit by a car?"

Shizuo stared at him.

_Complications?_

_Trauma?_

_He's dead?_

_Does that mean the damage i..._

The man's question echoed in his ears.

_'Did he get hit by a car?'_ He paled.

"Heiwajima-kun?"

Shizuo shuddered slightly. "I want to see him."

The man seemed surprised.

"Why?"

"Because i want to see him."

The man shifted a bit, weighing out the possible consequences. then nodding in approval.

"Alright...I'll let you see him..."

* * *

The morge in the basement of the hospital was cool and damp.

The floors, the walls, even the ceiling were starched white.

There were circles of faded yellow on the ceilings from the old grade lights.

The tables were spotless rectangles of stainless steel, the concrete bases firmly planted into the floor. Metal carts with various tools and knives were placed respectivly alongside the tables.

Powerfull, mobile lights were positioned over the tables, similar to the lights they always blinded you with in the dentist's office.

The wall in the far back of the open room was made of metal, with what looked like large, round, filing drawers, each with a paper tag stuck in a slot over the handles.

Their footsteps echoed as they walked, tricking their ears into thinking someone was trailing eerily behind.

The doctor led Shizuo across the room, stopping at a drawer in the middle, about abdomen level.

The tag was clearly written.

Orihara Izaya.

When he pulled it open, Shizuo half expected Izaya to jump out and scare him.

Come out and laugh about how he'd been tricked.

Insult him in some way, with that typical taunting tone.

The usual Izaya mannerism.

But nothing happened.

The sheet over the form didnt stir.

Even so, he was still convinced it was a big gag, until the doctor pulled the sheet down to just above the body's naval.

He instantly recognized the body.

It was Izaya.

He stared at the man's bare form, putting a hand carefully on the man's chest.

His skin was so pale...and cold...

There was no gentle rising and falling of his chest.

No vibrating pulse of the man's heart.

Just stillness.

He looked at the man's face, at his eyes.

There were no crimson orbs glaring sharply at him.

No taunting smirk on the man's lips.

He looked past them at the wounds, so clearly lit by red in contrast to the white skin.

The notch in his forhead, the skin loosely settled on the wound.

The disfigured nose.

The crushed hand, shards of bone sticking out here and there in his crinkled fingers.

No one had bothered to clean him.

Dried blood, the color of rust now, caked to the man's dead flesh.

Shizuo curled his hand into a fist against him, furious that they hadn't cleaned him at all.

He looked over the corpse slowly, Izaya was thinner than he'd thought.

His eyes traced down the man's curves to his waist.

The fluffy jacket had always hidden his feminine build, the slender, agile form of his body.

He was very skinny, but did have muscle.

Maybe that's why he could run so fast.

He looked flexible.

Maybe that's why he always twisted out of reach.

He looked back at the man's face.

He looked so relaxed...So calm...

He wondered if Izaya looked this way when he was sleeping, all snuggled in bed at night.

He stopped admiring the brunette, when he saw the hole.

The hole.

That gaping hole in the side of the former informat's head.

Splinters and shards of skull were sticking out, some in his hair, some had fallen out onto his drawer.

Muscle, scalp, hair, skull and brain were mixed together in a sickening jelly, drying and shrivelling, oozed out of it, some had pooled on the drawer.

Suddenly a large chunk of the drying mix fell out and landed on the pile with a squishy plop.

He covered his mouth out of fear he'd throw up.

As it slowly set in, fear rose, floating his heart into his throat.

Izaya was really dead.

He stared at the lifeless body of his enemy as guilt began to build and overpower him.

"Heiwajima-kun?" The doctor touched his shoulder, his voice filled with concern.

Shizuo nodded slightly and moved away.

"I'm going now..."

He turned and slowly walked across the white floors to the metal framed door, the echo following softly.

* * *

The sky was late twilight, clouds were rolling in quickly, distant thunder following and occasional flash.

Streetlight flickered to life one by one up the line of the street.

Shizuo walked heavily, slowly, head tilted down slightly, a few stray locks of hair blowing in the breeze from his walking, just in front of his sunglasses.

He looked blankly ahead at the concrete in front of him, feet draging a bit as he made a bee-line for the appartment building approaching in view.

A drop of rain ploped harshly on his nose, startling him back into the reality outside his thoughts.

He quickened his pace as it began to rain softly, then harder, then straight into a downpour, drenching him from head to toe, the locks of hair sticking to him.

He walked into the lobby of the building, dripping on the carpeted floor, and making his way to the stairs.

He slipped halfway up, hitting his knee and grunting slightly.

"I need to just relax...And dry off..."

He got back up and made it up to his room.

He fished the keys out of his pocket and unlocked the door, a soft jingle echoing in the hall.

He walked into the room and closed the door, leaning on it and taking off his shoes, socks, and sunglasses.

A cool breeze blew over him and he shuddered.

He scowled at the thermostat and turned off the air conditioning.

The apartment was open, the living room connecting to the kitchen, separated by a table island.

There was a sofa and a small table.

A decent sized TV was on a stand.

He walked across the wood floors to the bathroom, shaking some water out of his hair and looking in the mirror.

He stared at himself, then imagined what he'd seen.

Izaya in that drawer, the hole in his head, contents oozing out and...

He jerked away and collapsed to his knees over his toilet, proceeding to finally lose it and get sick.

After a few minutes, he got up and flushed down his former lunch, groaning slightly.

He looked at his shower thoughtfully.

"I need to relax..."

He removed his bowtie and unbuttoned his vest, sliding it off his shoulders and letting it fall to the floor at his feet.

He did the same for the shirt underneith.

He undid the belt around his waist and dropped it, unbuttoning his pants and letting them fall to his ankles.

He pulled his briefs off as he stepped out of his pants.

He stretched and groaned slightly, arching forwards and poping his back.

His body was lean and tight.

He didn't really work out, except his battles with Izaya, but his muscles were well defined.

A trail of blonde feathered down from under his naval, to his groin.

He bent over the tub and turned on the water, putting his hand under the flow and adjusting it until he found the perfect temperature.

He turned on the shower and stepped in, pulling the curtain shut and melting to the rough caress of the steaming cascade.

"Aaah..."

He sighed and smiled, relaxing.

He closed his eyes, hoping to relax further, but the images of the corpse flooded back, threatening to make him sick again.

"...It's my fault...I killed Izaya..."

He stood for a while, wallowing in his own guilt, before pouring a generous glob of shampoo in his hand and working it into a heavy lather in his hair.

He massaged his scalp for a bit.

"Mmmm..."

He sighed contently and after a thurough rinse, the water getting cold, he turned off his cascade and stepped out.

He grabbed the towel and patted his skin dry, putting the towel on his head and rubbing vigorously, then wrapped it around his waist.

Smoothing out his hair, he walked out, and into his dark bedroom.

He heard the sound of the electricity surging, then tried to turn on his light.

Nothing.

He flipped the switch back down and shut the door behind him, assuming the power went out again, and shrugging it off.

"_It's about time you got home, Shizu-chan_~"

Suddenly his breathing faltered, getting caught in his throat, eyes going wide with a sudden shock.

He knew that voice.

"Izaya..."

* * *

A/N:Alright so that's chapter two! ALL HAIL CLIFFHANGERS! Good one? Did you see it comming? I'm excited about this story really. Unfortunately it isnt going to get better for Shizuo...Chapter 3 is what will be for the 'M' rating. You'll see. We'll see what happens when the lights are out and the man you just saw dead is in the room with you naked, and he's not happy. Next chapter should be up in at least a week, depends on my class. Rate and review pleases3

Tidal~


	3. Guess Who?

Chapter 3 at last! Computer complications kept me from being able to post.

There is some mild yaoi in this chapter.

* * *

Shizuo stood, frozen with shock.

'There's…No way….No…'

"C'mon Shizu-chan say something to me~" The voice chimed from where the bed was.

He didn't move.

Hell for all he knew he stopped breathing.

There was a small creak from the bed as a weight was lifted off.

Muted footsteps on the carpet, dragging slowly closer.

The window was cracked, allowing a small breeze to enter the blackened room. With it, carrying the smell of blood as it flowed around him.

He could feel the presence getting closer, and when something touched his chest, he slammed himself back into his door.

Hard enough to make the hinges moan in agony from the strain.

"Why so tense Shizu-chan~?"

The being put its hand on his chest again.

It was so cold.

Lifeless.

"I-izaya? No way it cant!"

"Shizu-chan I'm right here with you..."

It's cold body pressed up to his, dried blood chipping away and rubbing rough against him.

A crushed hand was placed on Shizuo's cheek, shards of bone sinking in like heavy gauge needles.

Shizuo screamed and shoved the hand away, pressing back on the straining hinges.

"I-izaya!"

His bulky hand fumbled around for the door handle, and when he finally got a grip on it, it was yanked away into the shadows of the room.

"W-what...?" He sounded dumbfounded.

How did that just happen?

He felt a sudden push, then was being tugged towards the bed. He jerked his wrists away but they were quickly snatched back up and yanking him forwards.

Something wrapped around his legs and they pulled him to the bed forcing him down on his back.

He could feel something wrap around his neck, wrists and ankles, binding him down to his bed.

A startled gasp escaped him as it pulled his legs apart and tore the towel away from his body.

The form crawled up over him, one leg between his legs, and ground its knee into his groin, receiving another startled gasp from the blonde.

The smell of blood was slowly carried away by the breeze and the knee on his groin suddenly felt warm.

When the being ran its hands up his chest, they were also warm, smooth.

"I-izaya...?"

He looked up where he thought the face was.

A streetlight outside flickered to life, shining in on them, illuminating the being's face.

Izaya.

The brunette was smiling down tenderly at him. He was naked, but his body was spotless, clean, not a scratch on the pale skin.

Definatly not dead, that was for sure.

"Izaya?..." Shizuo's voice sounded almost relived to see something semi-normal now.

Izaya's ruby eyes shimmered in the light as he leaned into Shizuo's face, getting closer and closer.

"Shizu-chan..." A gentle voice left the informant's lips.

He pressed his lips softly to the other man's, locking them together in a magnetic kiss.

When a warm tongue pressed to his lips, Shizuo growled and refused it's request. Until, he felt the man's slender fingers wrap around something, down low, and eliciting a gasp.

Izaya smirked, and of course he took the opportunity to slide his tongue into the blonde's warm, moist cavern. Curiously exploring it, poking around here and there, charting out this unknown territory, and forcing gasps out of the stunned man.

Shizuo writhed in his bindings as much as we could, battling back the brunette's tongue.

Izaya growled at the refusal, and gave his length a good warning tug, making him groan and give up the battle.

Thrilled at his victory, he went to claiming the muscle, nibbling and sucking at it, before giving a rough bite and making him yelp.

He licked around the wound, a stinging apology, before pulling away.

He kissed down his jaw, to his neck and through to his chest.

Smirking, he leaned back up to the blonde's face, licking his lips.

"I bet all of you tastes this good...Shiiizuuuu-chaaaaaan..." He voice became slowly distorted.

The streetlight flickered for a moment, then died with a buzz.

A drop landed on Shizuo's chest as Izaya sat up, the light suddenly exploding back to life.

"Hn...?" He looked up at Izaya's face.

Izaya gasped slightly for breath as his hand suddenly crinkled and crushed itself against Shizuo's chest, bones shattering and shards piercing out through the pale skin.

The ribs in his chest cracked and snapped, the noise echoing in the room as the broken bones poked under the skin, threatening to burst out.

His nose smashed in, blood nearly exploding out as it it poured down his face and dribbled off his chin and down onto Shizuo's stomach, down the curve of his abdomen, and off the side to stain the bed.

Shizuo stared, horrified as Izaya's body disfigured itself.

Then suddenly, a gunshot rattled his ears, and Izaya's head jarred sharply, the man gasping slightly.

It lay cocked to the side before rolling loosely, chin resting on his chest.

Something hot, sticky, wet, riddled with shards of something hard, plopped and spread out on Shizuo's stomach.

The blonde screamed and struggled hard enough to nearly buck the man off, but choking himself on his bindings.

Useless thrashing.

Izaya opened his eyes, red orbs emanating a dim, red glow.

"Shiiiizuuuu...chaaaaaan..." The voice was further distorted, demonic even.

He grinned, ear to ear, teeth threateningly sharp as he leaned into his captive's face, blood dripping on his chest, staining the toned skin.

Shizuo thrashed and screamed, nearly breaking his own neck at the force.

"You killed me...Shizu-chan..." Izaya spoke softly, his voice normal.

"I...izaya?" Shizuo's voice was almost relaxed, he was beginning to think it was some twisted nightmare.

Izaya grinned again and his voice was distorted once more.

"You killed me~ I should kill you~" He chimed.

Shizuo's eyes went wide as stared at the demonic figure that was once Izaya.

Izaya pulled out a knife, turning it in the light, watching it shimmer, then turned his eyes back to the blonde, smirking even wider.

"So then..." He pressed the tip of the blade in the center of Shizuo's chest.

"Izaya wait! It was an accident! The yellow scarves killed you! They w-"

With that, a realization dawned on him.

They had been trying to kill him.

Not Izaya.

No.

Hitting him was a mistake.

He remembered when he'd looked at the group, the boy who'd fired was shaking, his gun unsteady but pointing at them, fear plastered to his face. He'd just cracked trying to wait for orders.

"They...Meant to kill me...I...I should have died...Instead of you...S-so its not my fault! Its not my fault Izaya!"

Izaya paused, his grin fading as he scanned the terrified blonde.

"Well..."

His grin returned and he pressed the knife into the thick flesh, blood oozing up past the blade.

"I'm dead because of you. Dead dead dead dead dead dead!" He roughly drug the knife down his torso, sighing with delight as the room was filled with Shizuo's glorious scream.

"Murderer murderer murder~!"

He chimed as he sliced randomly across his chest, not pressing hard enough to fully penetrate the strong skin.

He stabbed the knife in, just above his groin and twisted it in unison as he continued to sing the word, then slowly began to drag it up his body.

Shizuo's voice crack amidst his screams, his body arching back as far as possible, trying to get away.

Izaya giggled, dabbing his fingers in the rich blood, fingering the liquid in the wound and running them along the smooth slice.

He slowly pulled the blade out then wiped it clean on Shizuo's cheek, soiling his face with his own blood.

Smirking demonically, he put the tip of the blade to his stomach.

"I'll drain you out, and fill you up~"

Slowly the knife began its decent into his flesh.

Shizuo grunted in pain, glaring at the demon's red eyes.

Izaya caressed his cheek, smearing the blood with his splintered hand.

"Its okay~" He cooed.

"Y-you damn flea!"

"I'm no flea."

"Flea!"

"Nah nah~ I'm no insect~ "

Darkness suddenly flowed over Shizuo's eyes.

"What...?"

"You see..."

The darkness pulled away and he could see black ribbons that flowed smoothly from the fingers of Izaya's good hand.

Shizuo cringed as the blade continued to sink slowly into his abdomen.

So dreadfully slowly.

He looked down to glare at the hand, but it wasn't there.

The blade was wrapped in black.

Black ribbons.

He was dumbfounded.

The only person who could do that was-

"Celty-chan?" Izaya chimed in, as though he could read his mind.

"I'm no Dullahan, Shizu-chan. But I am another of the myths in Ikebukuro~"

The ribbons extended from the knife and snaked up Shizuo's body, slicing shallowly up him as they wrapped around his neck, the ends forming points that pricked him like bee stings.

He leaned down into his captive's face licking his lips hungrily and moving to his ear to whisper. "I am number 2 of the Kama-Itachi 3"

* * *

A/N: Okay so that was that. Gruesome eh? Hee~ So i've decided if you want any true smut, you have to ask and i'll maybe make a bonus chapter. I don't have access to the internet often so its very difficult to post. I've at least got chapter 4 nearly done. This story is NOT going to have a happy ending. And in chapter 4 I'll bring in 3 new characters. Shinra, Celty and Kasuka~! See you then. Plz rate and review! ~Tidal


	4. Kamaitachi?

A/N: So like sorry about the wait and if this chapter is too long, But I couldn't get in a good cliffhanger. This chapter is graphic like the last and has more mild Yaoi.

Enjoy!

* * *

* * *

Shizuo was stunned.

"Kama...Itachi...?"

"Yes."

"But...the shadows..."

"I can control them Shizu-chan..."

Izaya was growing annoyed with shizuo's stupidity.

There was a pause.

Izaya didn't like it.

Growing more annoyed with the long pause, he had the knife jerk forwards to tear through, then moved it slowly deeper, puncturing his stomach.

The shadows around his neck dug in their points to draw blood, that freely flowed around to the back of his neck to soak into the bed.

He could feel one of the points at his throat, and it made him wary.

"I-Izaya..."

He felt sick as blood poured into his stomach, slowly filling him up inside.

So slowly.

So agonizingly slowly.

Izaya pushed the knife in deeper, then jerked it away, spattering blood back in its path, staining the ceiling.

He pulled the shadows back, releasing his tortured prey.

"I'm bored with you for now..."

He tossed the blonde's cell phone into the blood pooling on his chest, running down his sides each time he took a painful breath.

"So...You'd better call Kamaitachi number one~ "

He chimed and vanished from the room when the streetlight flickered.

Shizuo looked around to make sure he was gone, before curling his fingers around the blood soaked device and puling it up out of the pool.

He opened it and filed through his contacts, but as he pushed call, the sticky liquid shorted it out.

The last thing he saw on screen were the words:

'Calling Shinra'.

"...Shit..."

He sat up, cringing and nearly puking, smacking his hand over his mouth to help hold it back.

He pulled himself off the bed and fell on the floor.

He growled as he managed to get to his feet, blood pouring down his body and pooling at his feet.

The moment he shifted his weight to walk, his legs gave out, collapsing him to the floor, forcing him to his knees. He crawled to the door, reaching up and clawing for the handle, blood slicking it and making it nearly impossible to hold onto.

He weakly leaned on the door, finally getting a grip and turning it. His weight pushed the door open as he fell out in a mess outside the door.

His home phone was on the table by the chair, he just had to get across the room to get it.

The thought was easy, the action was hard.

He crawled slowly across the room, slipping in his blood, leaving a crimson trail behind him. He slipped and was nearly about to throw up now.

He felt the blood sloshing around inside of him.

He pulled himself up and continued his crawl across the room.

Heiwajima Shizuo.

Crawling like a bitch on the floor that had been beaten by it's master.

He finally reached the table, reaching up and knocking the phone down so he could get it.

As he picked it up and started to dial, his hands were shaking uncontrollably, his vision fading, and he could feel the blood rising.

Rising dangerously close to his airway.

His fingers tapped the buttons, leaving a bloody print on each.

He lay on the ground and held the phone to his ear.

Silence.

Fear that he could have dialed wrong overcame him.

"A-answer...A-answer!"

Then, a ring.

Finally a ring.

Shinra was happily reading over some prescriptions at his desk when his phone buzzed, startling him.

"Hm?" He blinked over at the phone, watching it vibrate towards the edge of the desk.

"Neh? Whose that?" He chimed happily and spun once in his chair before hopping out and snatching it up. "Its shizu~!" He cheered, watching his chair continue to slowly spin to a stop.

He answered cheerfully. "Shizu~!".

No reply.

Shinra's smile started to fade, taking his eagerness with it as he plopped back down in his chair, he could hear Shizuo struggling to breathe.

"Shizuo?" His voice was concerned.

"Shin...ra..." Shizuo cringed and coughed violently, blood spattering out as it bubbled in his throat and poured into his lungs.

He was choking, drowning.

Drowning.

In his own blood.

"Shizuo?" Shinra bolted up out of his chair.

Shizuo dropped the phone, it landed by his mouth.

His lips tried to form a word, but no sound came out, just bubbling blood.

Only blood.

"Shizu? Hey! Shizuo! Hang on okay?" Shinra tossed the phone down and grabbed a bag.

"Celty!"

Shizuo could faintly hear Shinra over the phone, then heard a door slam.

He couldn't keep his eyes open anymore, and everything faded to black as he breathed blood.

* * *

When Shizuo regained consciousness, Shinra was pulling a tube out of his throat, connected to what he assumed was a portable respirator.

He coughed as the end of the tube hit the back of his throat, making him gag a bit.

His vision was hazy as he examined the figure he made out to be Shinra. As his vision recovered, he saw the worry on Shinra's face as he checked Shizuo's pulse.

The white lab coat was splotched red with Shizuo's blood, the edges of his sleeves solid red.

Shinra looked at Shizuo and tilted his head, questioning if he was actually conscious.

When he realized this, he plastered on a fake smile.

"Oh you're away! I'm so glad! I've got you all stitched up!" He said cheerfully.

Shizuo blinked slowly, then looked down his body.

He was covered with strips of stitches.

He ran his fingers along the tightly stitches slash up his torso, jerking his hand back and hissing in pain.

Shinra gently grabbed his hand.

"Don't…"

"Was just curious…"

"Its not the first time I've sewn you up…"

"Yeah yeah….I need a light…."

"No."

Shizuo grumbled and looked away.

Shinra carefully tilted his head to wipe blood away.

"What were you doing? Some kinky thing with a creeper girl and wearing a spiked collar backwards?" He teased.

Shizuo cringed at the mild stings as the cloth brushed over the little holes in his neck.

He grumbled and looked the other way, seeing Celty sitting on his couch.

He smiled at her and was about to say 'Hi', when he tensed in a sudden realization.

He was still naked!

He shot up to cover himself, hitting his head on Shinra's chin and tearing stitches out of his chest.

He grit his teeth through the pain and looked down.

Well, now he felt stupid.

A bloody towel was on his waist.

Shinra rubbed his chin and pushed him back down, huffing.

"I worked hard on those…" He pouted and resisted glaring at his ruined work.

Celty's body trembled with silent giggles as she typed, holding it to Shizuo.

'Did you think he didn't have the decency to cover you up?'

He scowled and looked back to Shinra, cheeks flushed from embarrassment.

"Guess I need stitched again…"

"I guess so…"

"Sorry"

"Its okay. I expected as much." Shinra shrugged and shook his head.

"Let me take the rest out and I'll sew you up again."

He carefully pulled out each stitch, dabbing blood off as it oozed out slowly.

He got another set of supplies and began to slowly stitch him up, weaving the needle so delicately, in and out as we replaced the stitches.

"There…" He set everything to the side.

"Now please be more careful…"

Shizuo nodded and looked down, admiring the precision of Shinra's work.

"Not bad for shaky hands" He chuckled.

"They're steady when I work" Shinra giggled.

Celty began typing again and showed them.

'Shizuo needs a bath'

She pulled back and tapped at it again, holding out.

'Shinra should do it.'

She leaned back and crossed her legs, setting the device in her lap.

Shinra giggled and bounced excitedly, knowing if she had a mouth, she'd be smirking.

"Dirty girl~! Alright. I'll clean him. You clean up this nasty mess…"

She bobbed her neck, in an apparent nod, as much of a nod as she could do, and got up, walking off into Shizuo's bedroom.

Shinra tugged lightly at Shizuo's wrist and helped him sit up.

"Put your arm on me and I'll pull you up"

Shizuo rolled his eyes and put his arm across the illegal doctor's shoulders.

"I'll just pull you down…"

Shinra shrugged and after quite a lot of effort, managed to get the beast to his feet.

"S-see?" Shinra snickered as he panted slightly.

He guided the blonde into the bathroom and leaned him on the wall.

"I'm not a stick Shinra…"

Shizuo chuckled.

Shinra smiled and kneeled down to fill the tub, making sure the water wouldn't be too hot.

"Shizuo…"

Shizuo let his mind wander, drifting on about how much he wanted a light…

"Shizuo." Shinra said slightly louder.

Shizuo blinked and looked at the doctor's back.

"Yea?"

"…"

"Shinra."

His voice was low and demanding.

Shinra shook his head slightly "I already forgot."

Shizuo huffed and eyed him, disgusted that he would so easily walk about with a coat soaked in his best friend's blood.

"Take that nasty ass coat off" He scowled.

Shinra seemed startled and looked back over his shoulder at him.

"O-oh, right right!"

He undid the buttons slowly then slid it off his shoulders and half down his arms. He carefully pulled it off then carelessly tossed it to the other side of the room.

He shifted slightly then went back to checking the water.

Shizuo eyed him, examining him.

If anyone had a feminine body, it was Shinra.

Hell he had Izaya beat.

Shinra took his hand out of the water, satisfied with the temperature, and walked over to Shizuo.

"Bath time~!" He giggled.

With a calm chuckle, Shizuo put his arm across Shinra's shoulders again, and let him guide him over to the tub.

Shinra pulled the towel away and quickly got him to sit. "Is the water okay?"

Shizuo shrugged. "A bit cool but I guess you know what you're doing.."

Shinra nodded, dipping a cloth in the water and smiling softly at him.

"I'm just going to clean you up…" He said softly.

"Alright." Shizuo replied with a nod.

Shinra carefully wiped blood off anywhere he knew there wasn't a wound, working carefully around the cuts and slices.

His cheeks, then his neck, his chest, all the way down to the naval. He dabbed carefully on the wounds to help clean them, repeating until his was satisfied.

He washed his back carefully then moved forwards to lift one of the heavy legs up, trying his hardest to hold it up as he cleaned him.

As he moved up the leg, Shizuo tensed slightly as Shinra's hands were getting close.

Dangerously close.

"Shinra…" Shizuo's voice was wary.

"I'm about done here…" The doctor said as he dipped the cloth into the red water and lifted another leg, cleaning it more slowly this time.

With his hands up at his inner thigh, his eyes trailed down in the bloody water, glasses casting a glare that hid his devious eyes.

His hand slid up slowly, his fingers curling curiously around the beast's limp manhood, letting his thumb run on it, helping him figure the girth of the monster in his hand.

Shizuo's fingers twitched as he cringed, pink sharply stinging his cheeks. "Sh-shinra?"

Shinra looked at him as he ran his thumb up and down him.

"You're enormous Shizu~!" He chimed as he slid his thumb over the head, pressing carefully against the slit.

Shizuo gasped and instantly reached for the easiest thing on the prodding doctor.

He grabbed Shinra's tie and yanked him forwards, almost pulling him into the tub.

With a squeak, the illegal doctor stopped and looked nervously at Shizuo, still wearing his smile though.

Shizuo growled slightly. "Shiiinraaa…" But his flushed cheeks said it all.

"Gomen Gomen Shizu~" He giggled and released him.

Shizuo snorted and let go of the tie.

"Thanks Shinra…" He mumbled in a softer tone.

Shinra blinked at him as he fixed his tie. "Hm?"

Shizuo hesitated, but grabbed the tie again, pulling him forwards, more carefully this time, and softly kissed his forehead.

Now Shinra's face heated with pink. "Y-you're welcome Shizuo…"

Shizuo let go with a chuckle. "Done?"

"Yeah"

"Good."

"Lets get you to bed."

"…"

"Shizu?"

"I'd rather sleep on the couch."

"Why?"

"Tell you later."

There was an odd silence before the blonde made an attempt to get out.

Shinra grabbed a towel and quickly helped him out and started drying him off. Shizuo obeyed all the silent commands to move that Shinra gave him as he was dried.

"Wait here." Shinra hurried to get something for him to wear, coming back with dull blue boxers.

He kept Shizuo steady as he put them on, then led him out and helped him lay on the couch, sitting himself on the floor and leaning on the couch. "So what happened?" Shinra lay his head back and looked at the upside-down blonde.

"I was attacked."

"By?"

"Izaya."

Shinra's face paled and his eager expression died.

"I-Izaya? He did this…?"

He looked away in disbelief.

"B-but…" He'd always known about the two fighting and abusing each other, but this…

This was too far.

"I killed him." Shizuo added bluntly.

Shinra's body when rigid as a knot of fear twisted up his stomach.

"K-killed…?…Wh-where's the body?" He jumped up with such an eagerness.

As though he could fix it.

"The morgue. That's the thing. He was dead _before_ he attacked me. That's what's weird about it."

Shinra turned to him, puzzled. "But…that makes no sense…"

Shizuo lazily scratched his ear. "Oh hey what's a Kamaitachi?"

Shinra froze then slowly turned to him. "Where did you hear that?…Did Izaya mention it…?"

"Yea he said he was one. Said something about calling another one. I don't know what a Kamaitachi is, let alone know a person who is one." He dug in his ear a bit and yawned.

Celty poked around the corner upon hearing the conversation.

"Celty, watch him. I need to go back to work" Shinra said sternly.

"I'll be back later."

He quickly left before they could protest.

Celty sighed silently and sat in the chair by the couch.

* * *

Shinra walked quickly through the wet streets of Ikebukuro on the chilly night, determined for one place.

Izaya's place.

He shivered lightly in the cold night air, almost missing his soiled coat.

He looked up a the tall apartment building before going in and basking in the warm heated lobby.

Into the elevator to wait until it got to Izaya's floor. Down a short hall and to his door, standing there.

Waiting.

He tried the handle, gladly noticing it was unlocked and opening it.

Warm air blasted him as he stepped inside and shut the door.

The lamp on the desk was on, and a quiet clicking came from the chair.

The back was to him.

"Namie what's up~?" Izaya chimed and whirled around in the chair.

To his surprise it wasn't Namie.

But Shinra.

"Shinra! Its been a while!" He stood up and skipped over to the doctor.

"What brings you?"

"…You tried to kill Shizuo…"

"…I did, did I?" Izaya stood up straight.

"He's my friend Izaya…" Shinra said softly, glasses glared in the dim light.

Izaya pulled him into a sudden hug and softly pet his hair.

"Shinra…"

His voice was gentle, smooth, but just as captivating as normal.

Shinra blushed and put his hands on Izaya's sides nervously.

"I promise, I won't kill him…" He said soothingly.

But where Shinra couldn't see, Izaya was smirking darkly to himself.

He'd have Shizuo do it himself.

"He said you were dead Izaya…" Shinra's hands gripped his shirt.

The sadistic butterflies in Izaya's stomach died and a new set of a more gentle breed were born.

"Well I'm very much alive Shinra…" He pet his hair again, allowing Shinra to pull himself closer.

"And he said…You told him…"

"Told him what?"

Shinra hesitated.

"…That you're a Kamaitachi…"

* * *

Celty was busily back to finishing her task of cleaning Shizuo's room as Shizuo sat in the living room, boredly puffing his cigarette, blowing smoke rings and swirling them with his finger.

He took a long drag then exhaled slowly, savoring it.

He jumped slightly when his phone went off, vibrating in a slow circle in place on the table.

He snatched it up and looked at the name.

Kasuka.

Why was he calling so late?

He flipped it open and held it to his ear.

"Kasuka."

"Brother…"

"Its late. Why are you up?"

"I knew you would be up…"

Shizuo took another puff and exhaled.

"What's up?"

"I'm coming for a movie premiere…I want to see you brother…"

Shizuo smiled to himself.

"Then I'll be there."

"I'm glad…Is brother doing well?"

"Yea…Brother has been better…"

Kasuka sat down on the bed in his hotel and held the phone closer, as thought to get closer to his brother.

"I miss you…"

Shizuo chuckled softly. "Yea. Me too…Its late Kasuka…"

Kasuka nodded and looked at the clock. "I'm tired…"

"You should go to bed."

"I love you, brother."

"I love you too…"

"Goodnight brother…"

"Night…"

Shizuo waited until Kasuka hung up before closing the phone.

Hearing his brother's soft voice made his stomach fill with happiness.

He felt much better now.

He smiled again as he lay the phone on the table.

"I'll be there Kasuka…" He muttered as sleep quickly possessed him.

* * *

* * *

A/N: Was it good? Too long? Let me know! Kida and Tom make small appearances in chapter 5. For the most part, chapter 5 will be a break from the violence. For those who don't know what a Kamaitachi is, a friend gave me a good link. Just ask me for it. The end is drawing near! Rate and Review!

~Tidal.


	5. Love Triangle?

A/N: Okay so its chapter 5! It's a bit calmer than the others.

Its also a bit shorter too.

I'm seriously sorry about the long wait. I'm not gunna lie, I've just been lazy.

What's happening between Shinra and Izaya?

Read and find out~!

The climax is drawing close!

Again, mild Yaoi.

Enjoy~!

* * *

Shinra shifted uncomfortably as he began to wake.

He tried to roll and get comfortable, but warm arms wrapped around him and pulled him close, his back to the other's chest.

"Mmm…Shinra hold still…"

Izaya mumbled sleepily and nuzzled the back of his head.

"The sun is coming up…" Shinra replied.

"Roll over…"

Izaya let go and allowed the other to face him before pulling him close again.

Shinra happily buried his face in Izaya's neck and snuggled up to him.

Shinra loved to cuddle.

To have the warmth of someone else wrapped around you.

But he especially loved to cuddle with Izaya.

Izaya kissed his forehead and chuckled.

"My, my what a love triangle we have…"

Shinra's cheeks flushed and he snuggled up to the other more.

He'd known about the love triangle for a long time.

Shizuo had fallen for Shinra not long after they'd met.

Shinra had loved what Shizuo was.

Admired the strength and fury kept up in his body.

He was totally acceptant of Shizuo for what he was.

He'd always forgave him for hurting him or punching him.

He'd say things like. 'It's okay, you needed to vent.' Or 'That's what I'm here for.'

Or sometimes he would get upset and put the blame on himself and say 'I must have deserved it.'

After Shizuo met Izaya though, he became more and more violent and aggressive.

Shinra loved it and would even try to have people aggravate the other for when Izaya would show up.

But Shinra got in the way during one of their fights, and took a street sign to the head.

The two actually thought he was dead.

He was in a coma for about a week before he came too.

He instantly proclaimed forgiveness to Shizuo then apologized for getting in the way.

Shizuo replied with a punch to the face and a long, long rant about how it wasn't his fault.

They almost had a relationship, but then Shinra dropped out of high school to take up and illegal medical job.

Shinra on the other hand, had fallen for Izaya after a few years in middle school.

Something about the sadistic nature of him had attracted him, though none of it was direct towards him.

Except for one time when Izaya had tried to kill him, but that was in the past.

Izaya was always kind and often even showed affection towards him.

They had a small ongoing relationship.

Now Izaya, he fell for Shizuo.

He was a powerful beast.

A beast in a human body, and a sexy one at that.

Izaya wanted him.

To control him.

To taste his anger.

And bathe in his passionate fury.

The thought of that beast made him want it.

So it was a love triangle.

Shizuo to Shinra.

Shinra to Izaya.

Izaya to Shizuo.

"Why don't we just have a three-some and get along…" Shinra bluntly mumbled.

Izaya blinked and looked down at him.

"My Shinra how dirty~!"

"It could work…"

"Yes, but who would be fucking you~?"

Shinra blushed and hid his face.

Izaya snickered and groped his butt through the thin boxers.

Shinra gave a squeak and arched forwards.

"Izaya!"

"Moan for me~"

"I-Izaya!" He buried his face and whined.

"So cute so cute~" Izaya giggled.

Shinra huffed and pulled away to sit up and stretch.

"You pervert…"

He took his glasses off the nightstand and slid them on.

Izaya shoved him forwards and slipped shadows around his wrists to bind them to the bed.

Shinra squeaked out a gasp and turned his head to look at him.

Izaya smirked and pulled Shinra's lower half up higher, massaging his butt gently.

"I-Izaya…?" Shinra shifted nervously.

"I want to play with you~"

"I-I have to go to work Izaya…"

Izaya hesitated, then pulled back the shadows with a pout.

"Fine…So where are you going to tell him?"

Shinra sat up and blinked at him. "Hn?"

A smirk crept onto Izaya's face.

"That you're a Kamaitachi too~"

* * *

Shizuo snored like a monster as Celty watched, slightly disturbed.

'The only thing more disturbing is Izaya's girly giggle…' She thought.

Shizuo would be hungry, maybe she could make him something.

She eyed him and tried to figure how much he could eat, and she figured it was a lot.

So she went into this kitchen and started cooking whatever she thought he would like, making a large meal for the beast when he awoke.

She carried the two plates into the living room and thought about how this could possibly taste good.

Shizuo and Shinra had always told her she cooked great, which made no sense because she had no sense of taste!

She paused to think about it then shrugged it off and set the plates on the table.

She knelt next to him and gently nudged him.

Shizuo grumbled and shifted.

She paused then made a feather out of shadows, body trembling with silent giggles.

She debated about getting shaving cream, then quickly decided it was NOT worth it.

She tickled his nose with the feather, watching him growl and swat at it.

She stopped when his breathing changed, watching as he took a large swift breath and sneezed, jolting him awake.

"Guh…Un…?"

He looked over at Celty, who had quickly made the feather disappear and was sitting with an innocent posture.

"Oh…Hey…." He mumbled groggily.

She picked up her phone. 'Good morning Shizuo. I made you something to eat.'.

He blinked at her, then the plates. "Oh...Thanks…"

She held one of his arms and helped him sit up, admiring the muscle in his arms.

She pulled back. 'I wish Shinra was in shape'

He snickered and nodded at the hidden compliment. "Yea, he's pretty scrawny…"

She handed him a plate then planted herself in the chair.

He ate quickly and made a bit of a mess, not even noticing the taste.

Food was food, and he was starving.

He nearly broke the plate as he put it down and started on the second, managing to make even more of a mess this time.

Celty watched food fly and trembled with giggles.

Shizuo paused to look at her, and she quickly waved her hands to detour him and went into the kitchen.

He blinked, shrugged, then went back to stuffing food down his throat.

Celty wet a soft washcloth and came back, sitting next to him and softly turning his head.

Shizuo blinked curiously and swallowed his mouthful.

She trembled slightly then carefully wiped his face clean, every bit of food erased.

He smiled then leaned back against the couch.

"I get how Shinra understands what you're feeling…"

She waited, expecting him to say what she was feeling right then.

"…But I sure as hell don't." He ended bluntly.

She shrugged after a bit then tossed the cloth on the empty plates, leaning back to relax next to him.

They sat, waiting in silence, before she started to type.

'Shinra loves me. He just knows.'

"Ah…He's so cute like that…" He smiled.

She held up her phone. ' *smiles* '

He blinked stupidly at it before bursting out with laughter.

* * *

Izaya snickered at the reporter on the T.V.

"Apparently, the body of a recently killed man, Orihara Izaya, has gone missing from the hospital." She put the microphone to a police officer's mouth. "What can you tell us from what you've found?" He cleared his throat. "There are no signs of forced entry, and the victim's DNA was found all over the door. Investigations are currently underway."

Izaya turned off the T.V.

"Ahh…humans are so fun…I wonder what will happen when they see me on the streets~!" he giggled.

Plopping down in his chair, he noticed an email pop up, easily noting the email address.

"Masaomi Kida…"

He opened the messaged and grinned.

'Is it true? Are you dead? Or is it a publicity stunt? What happened?'

Izaya's grin changed to a smirk as he typed his reply.

'I'm fine, I faked my death. Worried about me Kida-kun~?'

He waited for a reply.

…

The message popped up.

'of course not. But how did you do that? I want to do that! w'

' Well if you pay me I would set it up…'

…

' you'd just knock me off after taking my money'

'now I wouldn't do that~' He spun around happily in his chair.

"Maybe I could get people to pay me to help them die…then report them to the police before they do it…I like that!"

He started typing to Kida again.

'bring me some sushi'

…

'get it yourself.'

Izaya pouted and spun in his chair again.

"so mean…"

He got up and walked around his desk a few times, pausing to watch Namie come in.

She blinked at him.

"Surprised I'm alive~?" He twirled.

"No, just that you're not dead." She went to her desk.

"That's the same thing."

"It isn't."

"It is."

"Did you get fucked by Heiwajima yet?"

Izaya grit his teeth and his cheeks flushed at her bluntness.

"I told you I hated him…"

"uh-huh"

she stacked some papers and continued to focus her attention away from the formerly dead informant.

Izaya's scowl was soon replaced with a grin, and he plopped happily into his chair.

"Fucked your brother yet, Namie~?"

She turned and scowled, now her cheeks red.

"Shut up…"

she quickly grabbed her things and slammed the door shut on her way out.

"I love you too~" He chimed and turned himself to a game of online chess.

"I love all humans…"

* * *

It had been about a week since Izaya had attacked Shizuo.

So by now his body was mostly healed.

Shinra had stopped by daily, Tom had checked in a bit, even Kasuka had called again.

Fixing his bowtie in a mirror, he smirked triumphantly at himself.

He was good enough to go back to work today.

He was happy.

Tom knocked twice, then let himself in and called from the living room.

"Shizuo lets go."

Turning his head towards the voice, he grabbed his things and walked out.

His cigarettes in his pocket, his sunglasses in his vest.

He walked out and nodded at his boss.

"Yea, lets go."

The day went smoothly.

They had gotten to 6 people on Tom's list without problems.

Shizuo was in a calm and relaxed mood.

"You haven't smoked all day. Good mood Shizuo?" Tom asked, his fingers playing with the keys in his pockets.

Blinked behind his tinted shades, he smiled a bit.

"Yea. I'm glad to be out again."

"I'm glad you're back"

"yea"

Their search for the 7th man dragged along until sunset with no luck.

"We'll get him tomorrow." Tom yawned, looking at his watch.

Shizuo was staring off, his eyes fixed on a poster of Kasuka as the star of the newest movie.

Tom smiled and pat his shoulder.

"Going to the premier?"

"Yea"

"Good. Maybe he can sneak some time with you."

"Yeah…"

Shizuo slid the end a cigarette into his mouth and cupped his hand around the front as he lit it.

Even with no wind, it was just a habit.

He took a long drag, then exhaled heavily.

"That's the price of fame Shizuo…"

Shizuo took another drag.

"Yea will if someone dares to say I'm his secret lover again…"

His fingers twitched as he resisted a deep urge to punch something.

Tom shifted away slightly.

"right…I'm heading home."

"Ah, see you."

"See you tomorrow Shizuo. Stay out of trouble."

"yea."

Shizuo watched as his boss walked away.

He put his hands in his pockets and walked to the park, just a short walk.

He basked in the red glow of the setting sun, sighing contently as he sat on a bench near the fountain.

He flicked his cigarette down and softly ground it out with his foot.

"So you do that normally, Shizu-chan~?"

Shizuo's body went rigged and his hands curled into tight fists.

But a sudden rush of something made him stay still.

Was it fear?

"Izaya…"

With a chuckle, the informant walked around the fountain to face his bartender toy.

"You look well~"

"No thanks to you" Shizuo growled.

Izaya smirked.

"Heh. I figured you would apologize for killing me. Or, at least to Shinra~"

Shizuo glanced at him.

"Why Shinra?"

Izaya grinned.

"Because you love him~"

Shizuo glared.

"And? Not like _you_ do."

"I see…Well you should rethink it."

"What do you mean?"

"He's been lying since high school~!"

Shizuo stood, glaring down at Izaya.

Giggling, the informant hugged him.

"Ah~ Shizu-chan you're so cute~!"

Shizuo grabbed the hood and yanked him off.

"Get away."

He pushed the other way and walked off, leaving the informant stunned.

Why didn't he throw the bench at him?

"Bye then Shizu chan~! See you soon~!"

Shizuo didn't even hear.

He was storming right for Shinra's.

Izaya's voice echoed in his head.

_He's been lying since high school~!_

Maybe Shinra had dropped out because of him.

Maybe he was hiding something.

Maybe…

Hope bubbled in his chest, making his heart beat fast.

Maybe…

Maybe Shinra loved him…

He blushed and looked stupidly at the door in front of his face.

He'd spaced all the way there.

It was Shinra's door.

He knocked loudly and waited.

Shinra felt the vibrations in the floor and blinked, slipped the headphones off and tilting his head.

He cheerfully hopped out of his chair and skipped to the door.

"Helloooo-….Shizuo?" He blinked up at the other.

Shizuo gently grabbed his shoulders and pushed him back, stepping in and shutting the door with his foot.

"Shizuo?" He sounded a little surprised now.

Shizuo took a deep breath, his fingers digging lightly into the doctor's shoulders.

Slowly, he pulled the other into a kiss.

Shinra's face dyed red, his eyes going wide at the contact.

"M-mmm?"

He didn't know what to do.

Shizuo was kissing him!

Flashbacks of High school came back to him.

He refused to kiss back, refused to give him false hope.

Shizuo growled at being ignored and pushed him back to the wall, pinning the thin wrists in one massive hand.

With a small gasp, Shinra looked up at him.

"Shizuo…?"

"Izaya says you're lying to me about something. That you've been lying since high school."

His grip tightened around the wrists.

For a moment, the doctor looked confused, thinking over what the blonde had said.

When he realized, he pressed himself back and looked away from the other's eyes.

He tried to pull away, but the hand tightened and made him stop.

"Talk"

"No…"

"Talk!"

"No!"

Shizuo glared at Shinra's defiance and that he challenged him by raising his voice.

"Shinra…" He growled and squeezed tightly, making the smaller man shift and whine.

"Shizuo that hurts…"

"Good"

Another firm squeeze and Shinra bit his lip.

Another and he bit harder.

The next made him cry out.

"Th-they're going to break!" He struggled a bit, tugging and trying get his wrists free.

Shizuo lifted him off the ground, making the strain even more painful on his wrists.

Shinra nearly screamed as he kicked at the blonde, pain pulsing in his wrists in time with his heartbeat.

With each kick Shizuo held tighter…

and tighter…

until suddenly Shinra froze at the sound of cracking and snapping.

Shinra's head fell forwards as he cried in his pain.

Shizuo had felt the bones break and grind against themselves as gravity pulled the rest of Shinra down a bit.

It sickened him.

He quickly put the man down and tried to look, but shadows wrapped around his arms and pulled them behind his back.

He gasped and looked around for Celty or Izaya but none were around.

Shinra lifted his head slightly and watched as his wrists repaired themselves, mending back into place visibly through the skin.

Shizuo was horrified and tried to pull back, but the shadows were around his legs now too, forcing him to stay in place.

"I'm not doing it Shizuo…"

Shinra lifted his head and wiped his eyes, having the shadows release him.

"I'm the first Kamaitachi…"

* * *

A/N:Hokay then well…

Next chapter is the end of it all.

Just warning you now if you don't like unhappy endings, don't read.

But if you've started wont it just suck to not finish it~?

Just saying now, I was in a very depressed mood when I wrote this, and its not my style at all.

I don't even like how I spaced it.

No clue why I did it.

Anyways might as well inform you a little of the final chapter then.

Chapter 6 is deception and captivation. Shizuo's strength becomes nothing. Izaya's got a soft spot for Shinra. It gives him even more motivation for his final plan. There'll be some disturbing things, leading up to a climatic end. You'll see~

It'll be a biggun.

* * *

~Tidal


	6. The end

A/N: Alright this is it.

Its the final chapter.

Mild Yaoi, don't like, don't read.

That simple.

* * *

Shinra had Shizuo sit down as he began to explain.

"As soon as I found out, I left high school so I could learn how to use my abilities. I learned that by manipulating the shadows on a small scale, I could possess the cells and use rapid healing. My body does this automatically. "

Shizuo stated.

What was going on?

Shinra was one of the Kamaitachi?

He was like Izaya?

So if he left high school because of that, then maybe…

"Shinra do you love me?"

Shinra's stomach tightened.

He lifted the blonde from the chair with shadows and opened the door, tossing him out and slamming it shut with a gust of wind.

Shizuo pulled himself up and beat on the door.

Shinra leaned on it, holding it together with a wall of shadows.

"Shinra!"

"I don't!"

Shizuo's arms fell heavily to his sides.

"Just go home Shizuo!" Shinra cried, his hands shakily trying to dial on his cell phone.

He waited until he knew the other was gone before he pushed call.

Izaya swiftly answered his phone, grinning.

"Yes~?"

Shinra slid down the door, sniffling and wiping at his eyes under his glasses.

"I-Izaya…"

Izaya's grin was wiped away.

"Don't move."

* * *

Shizuo had drug himself home and planted himself to his couch.

The ashtray on the table was overflowing as he shoved in his current cigarette and snuffed it out.

He lit another, took long drags, and waited a while before exhaling.

He figured if he deprived himself of oxygen for long enough that he'd pass out.

He was sick of this city…

And Izaya…

And Shinra…

And just living anymore…

He sighed out a cloud of smoke.

"Kasuka is drifting away…forgetting about me…"

He thought about Shinra and sunk down more on the couch.

"It figures one of the only people I love doesn't like me…"

He took an excessively long drag and exhaled slowly, snuffing out the cigarette.

He dropped his sunglasses on the table next to his phone.

He lay down, resting his head on the arm rest and closed his eyes for what felt like a second.

He opened them and looked at the clock.

2am.

It was the day of a the premiere later that day.

He grumbled and turned his head, looking up only to lock eyes with crimson orbs.

He made a startled cry and shoved himself from the couch.

Izaya was still leaned over the back of the couch, head turned to give the other a demonic glare.

"What did you do?" He asked sharply.

Shizuo stood and brushed himself off.

"What do you mean?"

Izaya's eyes narrowed as he walked slowly around the couch, stalking closer to the wary blonde.

"You broke his wrists. You made him cry. You made him cry!"

He flicked out his knife and pointed it at Shizuo's throat.

Shizuo stood his ground, and growled at the other.

"Get out."

Izaya shifted the knife and slashed across his neck, jumping back in an attempt to get out of the other's reach.

Shizuo cringed but thrust his arm out and grabbed the informant's collar, yanking him forwards.

"I've about had it with you Izaya…Get out of my life."

"It's a shame….I loved how you were…" The informant spoke softly.

Shizuo looked confused.

Izaya glared and pressed the blade to his neck.

"Put me down." His tone was a genuine threat.

Shizuo threw him to the floor, resisting the urge to kick him through the wall.

Izaya stood and encased the brute's body to his neck with shadows, squeezing to pin him nice and tight.

"If that's how you want to play, Shizu-chan…"

The shadow's crept up, tightening like a strong hand around the blonde's neck.

Shizuo choked and tried to struggle, but he couldn't move his body at all.

His breathing was totally cut off, his mouth like a fish's that's out on the beach.

He couldn't breathe.

Darkness surrounded him and his eyes closed.

Izaya watched the life leave Shizuo's eyes, and dropped the body once he was sure he'd been unconscious long enough.

He turned the blonde's head with his foot, talking to the half dead face.

"I promised I wouldn't kill you."

He hauled him up and dropped him unceremoniously on the couch, admiring the beast's body.

His eyes narrowed as flashes of the day he 'died' went across his vision.

He'd actually feared that Shizuo would kill him that day, so he'd tried for affection with the kiss.

But when the bullet exploded into his head, his powers had kept him alive.

He decided to maintain this false dead state and pretend to die in the man's lap.

He didn't say it didn't hurt, it was the worse pain he ever imagined.

His false death was enough to fool the doctors, and seriously bother Shizuo.

That was good enough for him.

That next night when he 'haunted' Shizuo, he forced his body to experience it again.

Why?

To keep himself in control.

To block out those annoying emotions that made his heart flutter.

To remind himself what Shizuo had done, keep him angry with the monster.

With a scowl, he sat on the blonde and dug around for his lighter.

He sliced the beast's shirt open and smirked at the toned body.

He wanted it.

To have it.

To fuck it.

To destroy it.

He picked up the box of cigarettes and shredded its cancerous contents onto the man's stomach.

"Its cold Shizu-chan, lets make a fire~"

He found the lighter and tried to make it work, but he only ended up hurting his thumb on the damn thing.

He figured it was empty.

"I hate these…"

He hopped off and slunk into the bedroom, digging in the nightstand drawer for matches, or another lighter.

He happily snatched up a pack of matches, but something caught his attention.

"oh?"

He lifted a magazine out of the drawer.

"Neh Shizu-chan is dirty~"

There was a picture of a blonde, half naked slut on the cover.

He skimmed through it, getting bored and taking it back out with him.

He plopped back on the blonde once more.

"so lets try this again…"

He opened the pack and tore out a match, quickly straightening the bent stick.

He swiped the head on the rough surface, getting glorious tingles as the match hissed to life.

He held the match to the magazine, watching as the girl's beautiful face burned and melted, until nothing but a hole remained.

He blew out the tiny flame, then carelessly tossed the match and magazine somewhere behind him.

"Now its time to warm up~"

He struck up another match and lay it on the pile of shredded cancer on the blonde's stomach.

He held back giggled as he watched the flame grow and expand over the pile, burning away the cigarettes.

And Shizuo's skin.

"the only thing I regret…is that you wont react to this pain…"

He sighed and lifted the man's hand, lacing his fingers between those of the larger hand.

"you're too much of a threat…"

He pulled his hand away and caught the wrist, holding it so the man's palm was facing down.

"At least you'll feel it later."

Another match was lit and held under the palm.

He happily let it burn the tough skin.

The same was repeated with multiple matches but used on his fingers.

He watched as the unique fingerprints were burned away.

He repeated with the other hand, until both the man's hands were shiny and red.

"My, what shiny red hands you have~" He giggled.

He stood and eyed Shizuo's groin.

He excitedly went for another match, but the pack was empty.

"Aw…that's no fun…" He pouted.

He scanned the other for traces of the previous torture, but all that remained were scars.

"Ah…you truly are amazing, Shizu-chan…"

He stalked into the kitchen to raid the fridge.

* * *

Celty unlocked the door and walked quietly into Shinra's apartment.

She slipped off her helmet and walked to Shinra's desk.

He was sitting, blankly looking over some notes on the computer screen.

Celty reached over him and opened a blank document and began typing.

'what's wrong?'

Shinra sighed.

"Izaya's the one who hurt Shizuo…"

'why would he do that?'

"because that's how Izaya is…"

'I heard on the news that hew was dead. But you were just over a few days ago.'

Shinra nodded.

"Its Izaya. He faked his death…"

'you've been crying…Shinra…'

she wrapped her arms around his neck.

He sighed and put his hands on hers.

She reached out to type again.

'let me make you something to eat.'

He smiled slightly.

"that would be nice Celty…"

'*smiles*"

He giggled as she pulled away and walked into the kitchen.

He followed and sat at the table, "you're so lovely Celty~" He cooed.

the flow of black smoke from her neck billowed with her embarrassment.

Shinra grinned and spouted compliments until the ceiling was hidden by 2 feet of black smoke.

* * *

Shizuo awoke to a crash and someone's voice.

"Shit!"

He blinked dazedly, trying to remember what had happened.

Had he only fallen asleep?

Was that all a dream?

A painful swallow and stinging in his throat quickly dispelled that thought.

He got up quickly, staggering sleepily into the kitchen.

Izaya was scowling and pushing pieces of a shattered plate into the trash.

He paused then turned to look at Shizuo.

"Good morning, Shizu-chan! Hungry~?" He grimed and leaned on the counter.

Shizuo scowled and went to the fridge, cringing and jerking away when the cold metal touched his hands.

Izaya giggled and pulled the fridge open for him.

"there~"

Shizuo scoffed and searched out a bottle of milk, ignoring the pain as he picked up the cold glass.

"I left you one~" Izaya chimed.

Shizuo kicked the fridge shut with a loud thump, and proceeded to pry the lid off the milk.

"I thought I told you to get out" he growled.

Izaya shrugged.

Shizuo glared and drained the bottle, throwing it at the other.

Izaya gracefully dodged and kept an eye on the blonde.

He seemed to be watching very intently.

Shizuo snared and dug his slick fingers into the metal fridge, starting to lift it.

But suddenly he felt dizzy.

The informant before him shifted in and out of focus in an odd blur.

Izaya smirked and held up a syringe.

"It may not go through your skin but it goes through the top of you milk~"

He shook his head.

"You should know better, Shizu-chan."

He pulled the blonde away from the fridge and pinned him to the adjacent wall.

Shizuo's only reaction was a low grunt.

Izaya slipped his fingers between the blonde's, pressing the palms firmly, drawing out a pained gasp from him.

"Shizu-chan…"

Izaya stood on his toes and pressed his lips to the blonde's, licking around them slowly before attacking his mouth with fierce dominance.

"M-mm…!"

Shizuo didn't know how to react.

Well, he did, but he couldn't make he body obey.

With his mind in a daze, body unresponsive, and Izaya dominating his mouth, the best he could do was groan.

Izaya cringed suddenly and broke the kiss, hissing at the bartender.

"How dare you…"

"Unn…?"

Izaya growled and roughly bit his neck, drawing blood.

"Aah! Izaya!"

Shizuo squirmed the best he could.

His inhuman strength was gone.

"How dare you!" Izaya snarled and pulled away, keeping hold of the enormous hands as he drug the man from his apartment.

Shizuo could walk, but beyond that he didn't know anything.

He dazedly stumbled along.

The scenery around him was surreal.

Everything was a blurry mess of colors, or things would seem to 'glitch' around him.

Into a building.

Up some stairs.

And more.

And more.

And more.

Down a hall.

One more set of stairs.

Out a door.

A breeze blew past him.

Was he on a roof?

Izaya sighed happily as he pushed the other down, twirling and letting his jacket slide to half down his arms.

Shizuo stumbled then fell, grunting at the impact and sitting up slowly.

Izaya slipped around pausing and staring at a pile of construction supplies left behind.

Bricks.

He picked one up and walked slowly back to the other, smirking demonically.

"Go to sleep, _Shizu-chan_!"

He laughed sadistically as he smashed the brick into the side of his head, blood splattering to the concrete upon impact.

Shizuo fell sideways in an awkward position.

Izaya dropped the brick and sighed once again, wiping the blood off his hand onto Shizuo's shirt.

He cheerfully skipped to the rail and leaned over the edge, a strong breeze blowing against him.

"Ah…"

He smirked to himself.

"The stain is still there…"

* * *

Shizuo was jolted awake by a shock of cold water.

He jerked a bit and rolled on his back, scanning for the culprit.

Izaya giggled and carelessly tossed the bucket behind him.

"Yay you're awake~!" he cheered and spun on his heels.

"I thought you'd died! But you didnt! You've surpassed my expectations again! You're so amazing!"

Izaya yelled with excitement and looked to the sky, arms thrown up.

If there was one.

He was thanking it.

For a beast like Shizuo to play with.

Shizuo put his hand to his head, hissing and pulling back at the feeling of cool, sticky blood.

His head was throbbing, and his body trembling like a wet kitten.

Izaya put his hands on his hips and leaned in the bartender's face.

"Withdrawal is a bitch isn't it?" He smirked.

As if he knew of course.

After a few seconds he smirk melted, forming a cheerful smile.

"Neh you slept all day~ just like I wanted~! Perfect for waking up now~!"

He grabbed Shizuo's hands and jerked him up, making the blonde gasp in pain.

He tugged him to the railing.

Without a smirk, he leaned close and whispered to him.

"everything is being taken away from you, Shizu-chan…your brother….your love…"

Shizuo stayed silent, but listened.

He…

Izaya hopped over the rail onto the ledge, then coaxed the other over.

He leaned back on the rail happily.

"Do you know why Shinra wont love you?"

"hnn….?" Shizuo dazedly blinked and looked at him.

Izaya smirked sadistically then leaned in close.

"Because he loves me…"

Shizuo's eyes went wide.

Shinra…

Loved Izaya?

No…

It cant…

His eyes fell half lidded and his head tilted to the ground below.

He was right. Izaya hopped back over and put his hands in his pockets, walking away.

"No one loves you, Shizu-chan."

He…was right.

He walked up the stairs.

"The world doesn't want you"

He was right.

With that, the informant disappeared through the door.

Shizuo swayed slightly in the breeze.

_No one…_

He began to tip forwards.

_Wants..._

_No. _

_Wait. _

A sudden gust of wind knocked him off balance, sending him into a forwards fall.

His hand instantly tried to grab the rail.

_Wait!_

The burnt hands only slipped on the already slick metal.

And he fell.

_WAIT!_

Panic overcame him for a moment, then he suddenly relaxed.

Maybe it wouldn't be so bad.

Maybe things wou-

His thoughts were cut off by a girl's scream and he came back to reality.

_NO!_

_WAIT!_

He looked out through the alley, across the street.

There was a group of people.

There were in front of the theater.

The premiere…

Kasuka stood in the middle, among his fans

. Kasuka.

_Kasuka._

The young actor watched as his brother fell.

Shizuo blinked, confused for the moment.

_Kas- _

He hit the ground.

Head first.

His head practically exploded, splattering blood, flesh, skull, everything out onto the ground and walls around him.

Izaya sat at the top of a higher building.

Watching.

A demonic smirk plastered on his face as he looked down at the red stained blonde.

"Sorry, Kasuka-kun~" He whispered into the wind.

Kasuka's face drained, turned a sickly pale.

His usually dull eyes were open wide in the horror of what he saw.

This was no movie.

It wasn't a stunt.

The world went silent, as the actor let out a blood curdling scream, that echoed thought the city.

Mikado paused and looked back, blinking curiously as a gust of wind roared past.

"Hn? What was that?"

Kida shrugged and put his hands on his hips.

"Who knows."

He looked up at the sky.

"It is Ikebukuro after all."

* * *

A/N: Finally!

Yes its over!

Im sorry to anyone who didnt like this, neither did i.

Oh well its a nice change from all the smut out there in my opinion. Thanks for reading!

* * *

~Tidal


End file.
